


The stalker

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin feels stalked
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	The stalker

Merlin noticed him from the corner of his eyes as he stood at the frozen veggie section. The tall blond had been at the post office when he dropped off his birthday card to Gwen and then he had been at the drug store when he got a new dedorant stick, too.

If he were honest, the blond was hard to miss. He was tall, built, had piercing blue eyes and was way out of his league. Which didn't keep him from throwing shy glances.

"Are you stalking me?"

Merlin almost gasped loud when the blond stepped up to him and grinned widely.

"I'm hardly stalking you! I was here first. And at the post office and at the drug store. It's more like you're stalking me!"

"I think you are stalking me." The blond grinned.

"And I think you are stalking me!" Merlin frowned. What was so difficult to understand about 'I was here first and you followed me'?

"How about...we go for a drink and stalk each other to see if we're worth stalking?"

Merlin blinked. That was...had he just...what?

"There's a coffee shop over there and a nice pub at the end of the street. I mean...if you like."

There were so many thoughts whirling around in Merlin's head, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. So he just nodded and followed.


End file.
